


My Echo Is The Only Voice Calling Back.

by loriigrimes



Category: The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1892721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loriigrimes/pseuds/loriigrimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke's POV when he had to leave the Circle because of becoming a werewolf. Mostly concerning his feelings towards Jocelyn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Echo Is The Only Voice Calling Back.

_Hello? Hello? Anybody out there?_

It all happened so fast. I wasn't sure if I would live or not, but I so happened to have. I couldn't decide if I lived because of a purpose, or if this was a punishment. Killing myself would of been simple. It would of ended everything. I didn't want to live like this... but the look in her eyes - I couldn't ever leave her. Not with a monster like  _Valentine._

I soon excepted this, this change. And I had to run. Run from him, but run for her. 

I adapted into my change as I learned the ways of it - but I felt so hollow and alone most of the time. I couldn't bear the thought of Jocelyn being alone with that monster of a man. Who threw me out as if I was nothing, as if I was ever nothing. He almost seemed happy to get rid of me, the flicker in his eyes said more than his lips ever could. But, everyday I can't see Jocelyn, is another day the pain on her face repeats in my head. 

I don't think I've ever been this hurt over something, not even the bite and the transformation of becoming a werewolf hurt as bad as leaving her. She was all I could think of, all I wanted to think of. My mind consumed the thought of Jocelyn. Was she happy? Was she okay? Was she hurting? Surely not over me - I would of said that anyway if her expression didn't tell me differently. 

I reluctantly excepted that I wouldn't ever see her face again, never see her smile, or even hear her voice. Honestly, I blame myself for this. Maybe even Valentine. But he wasn't the one who bit me. I was jealous.. he had everything I ever wanted, and he couldn't even take care of her.

Well, here I am today - living close to her. I normally keep my feelings to myself when it comes to her. All I want is to be near her, and now, I can always be sure she's okay.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's short couldn't really write anymore because too many feels.


End file.
